


Imminent

by Embersnight



Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Red - Freeform, The Egg is taking over everything, The ghost have kinda physical forms, We have blue, and yellow, people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: Tommy dies, ghost go back, and the Egg is causing problems.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078988
Kudos: 35





	Imminent

He knew he was dying, He had known it for a long time and he was dying. If coughing up blood wasn’t one of the more prominent signs, then the fact he could barely function and was living on borrowed time, by using magic to keep him breathing and his heart pumping, and if not that, then the fact he shouldn’t be alive anyways. He grew up in 2b2t, a server full of anarchy and death. Nothing could change the fact that he had too many close calls there, as a child, and the fact he even made it out alive was a miracle. He had used totems before, many more times then he would ever say. Phil found him during SMP earth, and he never told his sudo family about his childhood. He had many close calls then as well.

When he arrived on the dream smp, it was a fresh start. He shouldn’t have had to fight any wars, but life was never that kind to him. He had a hard time keeping his instincts leftover from his childhood, and his love of cobble stone came from it being the only block he saw for long periods of time. In a way it comforted him. He built towers like it as well, though no one else on the server realised the implications behind them. He liked the disc because they reminded him of peace. Then they became a symbol of war and his own inability to keep what he loved safe. He fought for them so badly, hoping that maybe, he could get them back and at least have one small victory. He had lost so many times, he didn’t even know if winning was possible any more.

He sat in his house, a bucket in his hands for when he coughed up blood. He was very weak, he couldn’t do much. He ran out of golden apples a day ago and his body was shutting down. He couldn’t stop it anymore. Niki had tried to kill him, he wasn’t dumb and he knew what she tryed to do. It honestly would have been much better than this slow death. It would have been even better that people wouldn’t have known he was already dying. It would have solved a lot of problems as well. Niki would feel fulfilled, he would have peace again, and everything would move on. Of course Tubbo would miss him but he didn’t know if anyone else would. Tubbo may not even be sad he died because of who he his, but because of what he represents.

Tommy represents childhood to most, as they call him a child until they need him to be mature. He also represents chaos, and how could he not, he grew up like that, he knew nothing but chaos and war. He ran around, pulling pranks, and people saw him as a petulant child. They had probably chosen the worst person to represent childhood. Tommy never had a childhood, one of the reasons he acted like a child was in a way, trying to make up for that lost experience. He also didn’t want to be mature anymore, it reminded him of it time on 2b2t, the times where he fought for his life and should have died in.

He coughed particularly harshly, blood spattering the bucket. He knew he would die alone. No one would look for him, he made sure of it, and knew that they shouldn’t find him even if they looked. After all, why would he go back to where he was exiled. Not even his most recent exile, but his first one. He had barely made it there anyways, and was slumped on the ground. He wondered if he would come back as a ghost, though how he would look would be interesting. Ghostbur wore wilburs original outfit, and the sweater was ripped where he had been stabbed. Glatt didn’t even show up. He didn’t even know if he wanted to come back. He didn’t want people to even know he died, just think he ran away. It would probably soften the blow. He wouldn’t bother them either way, so why should they care.

His breaths began to grow more shallow, and his heart was slowing. This was it. His eyes fluttered closed. He had seen people die enough to know how this process worked. He was probably 5 to 10 minutes from death if he was healthy. He wasn’t. He stated having gasping breaths, spaced far apart. His mind was slowing. He thought of the sea, as he died, and music. He thought of his cow, Henry, and felt ready. He took his last breath and let go. The chat pinged with one simple message.

Thomas Innit gained the achievement: passed on. 

Followed by: TommyInnit died.

Ghostbur saw the message and quickly returned to the void, and saw a Ram hybrid greeting a young boy. The boy wore a blue and white baseball tee, and black shorts, looked to be about 10, had scars crossing his arms and face. Every once in a while he would offer yellow, similar to Ghostburs blue, that helped give people happiness. The boy went by Thomas and didn’t like red, and especially hated weapons. When shown a red and white baseball tee, he hit it away, muttering something about it being bloody. Thomas followed Ghostbur, who was glad to have a friend like him, not just a sheep called friend. 

They stayed in the void for a while, letting Thomas gain a few memories back and learn how to move as a ghost. Wilbur played guitar for him often, which the boy loved, and Glatt let the boy snuggle into his sweater, which was super fluffy and blue. (DadSchlatt because yes. Big brother Wilbur is a yes) Thomas spent most of his time quietly humming, petting a cow, or a slime that wandered over from time to time. Thomas turned out to be Tommy, though he never responded to that name. He was much quieter than his alive counterpart and was much more gentle with things, especially clothing, which he grew attached to because, according to him, ‘I have never had clothes like this. And it helps me to calm’ His speech was definitely a little bit odd, and it turned out to be from a scar he had on his neck, that affected his voice box and made him unable to say some words correctly, giving him an odd lisp sort of thing.

Eventually, with a lot of coaxing, he agreed to leave the void, as the older ghost wanted to show him the sky, and flowers, sunsets and animals. They didn’t know if he was ready for alive people yet and when he was, it would be people like Puffy, who had never hurt him. The boy also remembered her a little bit, which meant he wouldn’t be completely scared. Plus Schlatt wondered what his sister was up to after these years. They entered the world in a flower field, somewhere south of the crater that once was La’Manburg. Thomas sat down and rolled in the grass as soon as he could, enjoying the slight texture he could feel from living objects. Non living things he could touch and stuff though only if he wanted to.

Ghostbur left Glatt with Thomas, as he needed to go see what was going on to see if it was safe right now or not, as he did remember everything, especially as he stopped relying on blue so much. Yellow also helped him, and had a similar effect to sugar or caffeine, giving you a boost in energy and helping you remember happy things. Glatt had red, though he never really pulled it out, his anger long since quenched. Plus, none of the ghosts had much anger, having forgiven after death, with more outside perspective. Didn’t mean they didn’t get angry, though they all hoped he would never have to give it to someone. Thomas gave him a piece of yellow and Glatt sat next to him, the sun beginning to rise.

Ghostbur headed to the crater first, as he could navigate from there. Of course he didn’t like it that much, and it carried bad memories but he had come to terms with it. What did surprise him, however, was the fact red vines were growing in it. That was new. Choosing to ignore it for now, he headed to the main area, passing the remains of the community house. Red vines covered literally everything and Ghostbur knew something was heavily wrong. He needed to ask someone about this. He hurried to Puffys house, knowing she was probably the safest person right now.

He entered the house and was surprised to see Puffy, Sam, and Tubbo all crowed in the house, Sam and Tubbo passed out. 

“Puffy, what happened?”  
“Hmmm? Oh, Ghostbur, I haven’t seen you for a while. To put it simply, the egg is spreading its influence and I am doing my best to keep them stable. They were forced to be by it for a while, really messing them up. Sorry, I’m rambling but I haven’t talked to anyone in a while, the whole server has fallen apart.”

Ghostbur stood there for a moment before grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around Tubbo, making a sling of sorts, so he could carry him, the blanket being a non-living object while Tubbo was living. 

“Grab Sam, I have a place we can go. I know this may not be the best idea but I am going with my gut and hopping it works. You are sitting ducks here, and if it found you while wondering, others could too. From what you said, I don’t think anyone is trustworthy right now, and you don’t have to come, but I will not make any more mistakes.” Ghostbur said, using a voice he hadn’t used in a long time, one of authority. He just needed to get them safe. 

Puffy nodded, seemingly in a slight daze herself, which he would need to check out later. He also knew that Schlatt would double kill him if anything happened to his sister, even if they hadn't seen each other for a while. Puffy carried Sam fireman style, being much stronger than meets the eyes. They exited her house and Ghostbur splashed invisibility on them, which he seems to have an infinite supply of. He had to keep urging Puffy along, as she started to get distracted by the vines, making Ghostbur worry even more. Eventually they made it to the clearing, the invisibility having worn off a few minutes earlier.

Thomas had fallen asleep, cuddled into Schlatt’s sweater who, once noticing Ghostbur and co, rushed over, laying Thomas on the grass.

“ What in the world happened? Why is Tubbo and Creeper face dude here, passed out? What the ****” Schlatt said, his voice hushed for Thomas’s sake. 

“It doesn’t matter much right now, we need to get them laid down and maybe some colors, something bad happened. Puffy is about to fall over so can we get them settled first?”

“Of course, we should be a little bitter farther from him though,” He gestured towards Thomas, “we don’t want him to be overwhelmed. 

Puffy looked dazedly at him, though the ghosts quickly ushered her and the other living people onto the ground. Puffy passed out shortly after. One question remained at the forefront of their minds, What had happened on the SMP while they were away?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this during math class, hope I did okay.


End file.
